This invention relates to a latex suitable for coating a textile substrate. More specifically, the invention relates to a latex which exhibits an improved drying rate subsequent to application to the textile substrate.
Various tuft-lock coatings, carpet-backing adhesives and non-woven binder compositions for textile substrates are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,505,156 to Handscomb et al.; 3,695,987 to Wisotzsky; 4,595,617 to Bogdany; 4,808,459 to Smith; and 5,403,640 to Krishnan et al. propose employing several latexes for use as tuft-lock coatings. Recent efforts have focused on providing textile coating compositions which have improved bonding strength so as to impart enhanced mechanical properties to the textile article. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,449 to Durney-Cronin et al. proposes a polymer emulsion of styrene-butadiene along with a monoester of maleic acid or fumaric acid. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,118 to Tsuruoka et al. proposes a copolymer latex which comprises a conjugated diene compound, a ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid, and a chain transfer agent which may be selected from various hydrocarbon components.
In addition to providing a textile with enhanced strength properties, there remains a need in the art to improve production rates of various textiles including carpet. In particular, the drying rate of the latex coating after it has been applied to a carpet backing has been found to directly impact carpet production rates. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve drying rates of the latex coating while achieving enhanced strength properties of the coated textile article.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a textile latex coating composition which displays an improved rate of drying after application to a textile substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a textile latex coating which imparts improved strength properties to the textile substrate.